Unresolved Tension
by Gryfforin
Summary: HG-RW. Emotions fly high and Ron and Hermione take that next step. One-shot. Please R&R and check out my other stories


Disclaimer: It's Jo's

Author's Note: I hang out in the D/Hr fandom, but Ron gets beat up a lot over there from what I've seen. I wanted to write something that shows Ron the love he deserves. Haven't written much romantic stuff lately, or bedroom scenes, so I'm not real thrilled with this, but thought I'd put it out there anyways.

If you catch errors, inconsistencies, or whatever, would love a comment!

* * *

**Unresolved Tension**

"Let go of me Malfoy," Hermione bit through gritted teeth.

The tension between the two Head students had become nearly unbearable this year. If sharing responsibilities hadn't been bad enough, they shared nearly all of their classes as well as a common room.

"Why don't you make me?" the blond Slytherin bit out, twisting the wrist he held behind her back a bit more, pain shooting through her shoulder.

Hermione grimaced as her mind whirled. They were deep in the dungeons after hours doing patrol. True, on some evenings, Harry and Ron would stay up and watch the Mauraders Map, not comfortable with leaving Hermione to patrol the halls with Malfoy. But tomorrow they had an early match against Ravenclaw. If she knew her boyfriend, he would have made sure that he got Harry into bed hours ago.

She hated to do it, but she really could see no choice in the matter. The fact of the matter is, she had been caught off guard and was no match for Draco when it came to physical strength.

Relaxing her shoulders, Hermione softened her expression, hoping that she could pull this off. She had never been one to try to use her feminine wiles against the opposite sex, but she really didn't see what alternative she had. "And how do you propose I do that, Draco?" she asked, allowing her mouth to settle into a subtle pout.

Draco chuckled at the change in her demeanor. It was about time the stupid Mudblood showed him some bloody respect.

"You're hurting me Draco, please let me go!" Hermione continued sensing his acceptance of her theatrics. "I won't fight you again," she promised, allowing the tone in her voice to promise more than tolerance of the bigoted viewpoints that had led to her current predicament.

"You know," Draco sneered. "Mother told me that your hostilities were poor attempts at disguising your attraction for me. Perhaps the little Mudblood, knowing she'd never be good enough for a Malfoy, felt that you could work off the unresolved tension in other ways," Draco drawled into her ear. His voice no more than a whisper, "I can certainly understand your predicament, Weasley is a poor substitute for a real wizard."

Hermione contained the urge to elbow him, knowing she didn't have enough leverage to inflict the damage that would be needed to escape his grasp. Whimpering slightly as if his words were affecting her, Hermione smiled inwardly as she felt him press his body into her back. "You know, I might be willing to help you out Mudblood, this one time, he whispered, loosening his grip and turning her in his grasp."

Hermione swiftly raised her knee to Malfoy's groin as he made to kiss her. "You pompous, aristocratic, pathetic excuse for a wizard; I can't believe you honestly think that a real witch would prefer a self-absorbed, narcissistic, pansy like you. Ron exudes more masculinity in his pinky, than you ever will!"

"Hermione," Ron shouted as he came whirling around the corner.

"I'm fine Ron," Hermione exhaled as she adjusted her robes and stepped over Malfoy. "A certain ferret simply thought he could best me, but I believe I've set him straight."

Ron looked down at Draco, curled into the fetal position, "What did you do Malfoy," he fumed, knowing that while Hermione had quite the temper, she rarely resulted to physical attacks. Kicking him angrily in the chest and back, Ron continued, "if you hurt her in any way, I swear you will wish that you were bouncing around as a ferret again."

"Ron, leave him. I took care of it," Hermione pleaded, pulling on Ron's sleeve.

Ron kicked him roughly one last time in the chest, satisfied with the groan he elicited from his mouth. "Just tell me, did he put his filthy hands on you?"

Malfoy, held his bruised ribs as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Wincing as he tried to laugh, he spoke, "The stupid Mudblood wishes that a real wizard would touch her. No, Weasley, your precious Mudblood has not been tainted."

Hermione seized Ron by the arm and pulled her up the halls. "Come on, Ron. He's not worth it. You have a game in the morning and I'm tired. Walk me back to my dorms."

Ron glared back at the wizard who was still clutching his ribs on the ground, before relenting to his girlfriend. They walked the corridors in silence as he thought about what he would do to Malfoy the next time their paths crossed.

When they finally reached the Head Quarter's Hermione stood on her tiptoe's pulling Ron down into a gentle kiss. "Go on, get some rest. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning," she urged gently. "Malfoy can't get past the wards leading to my room, I'll be fine!" she insisted as she caught the look of doubt in his eyes.

Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes and knew that he couldn't leave her here alone for the night. He didn't know what had transpired between her and Draco, but if it had been serious enough for her to seek to wound the boy, he wouldn't risk it happening again. Pulling her back into his arms, he leaned down and kissed her again, the depth of his love and concern for the witch driving the passion behind his kiss.

Hermione allowed Ron to walk her back into the open portrait hole. The responsible voice in her head knew that she should not let him in, but Malfoy had shaken her tonight and Ron felt so safe. When he broke their kiss to look into her eyes, she started nodding even before the words left his lips.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight Hermione," he said huskily, his right hand raising to brush the curls that framed her face aside. As he watched her nodding head, relief flooded his chest. Hermione was very independent and strong-willed. He had been afraid she would reject him, not realizing that he needed to stay for his own peace of mind, as much as he did to protect her.

When Ron's lips descended upon Hermione's again, the emotions had changed. Passion still fueled the fire of their kiss, but there was also an air of uncertainty and exploration. If he stayed the night, there was no doubt that their relationship would forever be changed.

Hermione willed the analytical voices silent and stepped in a circle, turning Ron so that his back was to the stairs. As he continued to kiss her, his arms encircling her body as one hand tangled at the nape of her neck, she began to step forward, leading him to the stairs that led to her bedchambers.

Ron moaned into Hermione's mouth as he tasted her lips against his. He was vaguely aware that they were moving, but chose instead to focus on the passion that Hermione was pouring into their kiss. When his foot hit the bottom step, he leaned forward to brace himself against Hermione. Realizing where they were, he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I didn't mean, we don't have to..." he stammered, cut off as her lips met his again in a soft and gentle kiss.

Hermione looked up into her boyfriends eyes as she pulled her lips from his and cupped the side of his face. She couldn't explain her love for Ron Weasley, but it was all encompassing and the one thing she was sure of. Walking past him up the steps, she turned after the third step and reached out her hand to hold his.

When Ron entered Hermione's bedroom, he watched as she walked over slowly to sit at the edge of his bed. He turned and withdrew his wand from his pocket, raising it to cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Don't," Hermione urged. She wanted Draco to know how much she had meant every word she said.

Ron looked back quizzically, but quickly forgot the door as he watched Hermione slip her robes from her shoulders. She had obviously changed before going on patrol as she was dressed only in a small tank shirt and some light-weight shorts.

"You're beautiful," he exclaimed, cursing himself for saying something so simple to the most brilliant witch at school. But to Hermione, Ron's words were as beautiful as any poem she'd heard. Some felt that he was a bit thick in the head. Often letting his heart lead his actions as opposed to thinking through the situation; but to her, he was perfect. Ron was a man of conviction, willing to sacrifice everything for the things that meant the most to him. And she knew, she was one of those things.

Hermione's breath caught as he sat next to her and leaned in to kiss her. Cupping her face between his hands and looking into her eyes, Ron sighed as he exclaimed, "I love you so much Hermione."

When his lips met hers, she allowed the momentum of his body to lower her to the bed. She could feel his arousal against her hip and felt herself get light-headed. There was no denying that she wanted this with Ron. There were perfectly logical reasons as to why she should wait before taking this next step, but when it came to her relationship with Ron, logic no longer applied.

Sitting up on her elbows, Hermione crawled her way up the bed, accepting Ron's seeking lips against hers as he followed on his hands and knees. When her head lay upon the pillow Hermione reached up to pull his body flush against hers. Moaning as she felt Ron's weight settle upon her own, Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face to tilt his head, giving her access to his neck.

She smiled as she heard the groan escape his throat as she sucked the sensitive flesh below his ear. Her fingers, worked the buttons at the neck of his robe as Ron's eyes closed shut, his head rolling back.

"Hermione," he whimpered as he supported his weight on his hands, allowing her to continue unbuttoning his robe, revealing his bare chest. Ron rolled off of Hermione to his side, pulling her with him, as he lowered his head to kiss the pale flesh of her throat. When her hands slipped inside of his robe, to slide across his broad chest, Ron could no longer contain himself. Allowing his hand to slide down her chest, they shivered together, as his fingers grazed the soft flesh of her breast. He lowered his head to kiss the silhouette of her nipple before looking back into her eyes, "are you sure?"

Hermione's heart stirred at the gentle man above her. Despite his undeniable arousal pressing against her womanhood through the fabric of their clothing, despite her laying vulnerable to him, he still put her needs above him. Unwilling to wait any longer, Hermione pulled from his grasp and unfastened the rest of his robes, smiling at the orange boxers that covered him from the waist down. She placed her lips against the cloth at his groin before sitting and pulling her tank over her head. "I've never been surer of anything," she replied, lying down beside him again.

Their kiss was long and unhurried. There was no one either would rather share their virginity with than each other and they had all night. Ron's hands delicately made their way to Hermione's breasts. His inexperience evidenced by his anxious hands. Hermione winced as he kneaded her breasts roughly before taking his hands beneath her own. She licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "Be gentle Ron," and moving his hands lightly against her flesh. She shivered as his rough palms grazed her aroused nipples, moaning her approval with a "mmmm," before releasing his hands to continue applying their new found skills.

"Touch me, Hermione," Ron breathed before lowering his head to take a stiffened peak in his lips.

Hermione bit her lip as her back arched towards Ron's eager lips. As he suckled upon her breast, she slowly allowed her hand to slide down his chest, it's movement stopping as it reached the waistband of his shorts.

"Gods Hermione," Ron's voice strained before he lowered his hand to guide hers to his erection. He clasped the back of her hand, urging her to cup him through his boxers before his hand returned to graze a thumb against her nipple.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Ron continued to stimulate her breasts, her hands opening and closing around the protrusion in his shorts.

"You feel so good," Ron continued as he began to thrust his hips against her hand, seeking additional stimulation. "I want to make you feel good too," he breathed as his hand left her breast to slide down to her shorts.

Hermione gasped as she felt Ron's hand slip beneath her waistband. She tilted her pelvis away from his probing hands and pulled her hands up to his forearms.

Ron stilled his movements and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I would never hurt you Hermione," he said sincerely kissing her lips softly. "If you want me to stop, I will. I'll sleep at the foot of your bed if that's what you want. You already know how much I love you, but if you let me, I want to make you feel how badly I ache for you," Ron continued, his lips brushing against hers as his fingers slowly circled in the curls leading to her womanhood.

"I trust you Ron," Hermione said, her voice trembling with emotion, as she relaxed her hips and felt his fingers slide down to the parting of her legs.

When his fingers slid between her folds, her trembling body combined with the moist silkiness of her flesh caused his arousal to jump between his legs. He slipped a finger inside of her, pulling it out as he caught site of the tear in her right eye. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned, pulling his hands up to cup her.

Shaking her head from side to side, Hermione opened her shining eyes to look at Ron. "Never Ron, you're just so perfect. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Ron smiled as he kissed the corner's of Hermione's eyes, the moisture of his tears salty against his lips. Standing, he pulled off his robe and stepped out of his boxers, amazed by the vision beneath him.

Hermione nodded when he asked again whether she was sure, lifting her arse off the bed so he could slide her shorts down her legs. She smiled as he reached for his wand to cast a contraceptive charm. "I take muggle contraception," she smiled at him, pulling him to lie down on top of her.

As they lay there, allowing their hands to explore places only their dreams had ventured, Ron and Hermione got lost in the sensation of skin upon skin. Their mouths tasted every inch of flesh available above the waist. When Ron slid down to move his head above her sex, Hermione pulled him up by his shoulders.

As Ron slid back up her body, his breath caught as Hermione bent and parted her knees beneath him. When her hands reached between them to position his erection at her opening, Ron gasped as her hands slid around to his hips.

"I want you too, Ron," Hermione whispered, before biting her lip and urging his hips forward.

Ron couldn't believe it as he slowly sank into Hermione. The warmth and snugness of her womanhood could not be described in words. As he sank into her, he got lost in the sensation of her enveloping him. When he felt his pelvis settle against hers he looked at her, shocked that she had not cried out in pain. "Did I hurt you," he asked, willing his hips to remain still.

Hermione lifted her pelvis up towards his, "Gods no, you feel, I feel, oh Ron," she stammered as she tried to process the feeling of his weight on her and him twitching inside of her.

Ron slowly slid in and out of Hermione as they kissed; the stimulation of her virgin channel providing more stimulation than what he could resist. Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate, lacking innovation and imagination. But, it was pure and full of passion. Hermione's legs wrapped around Ron's thighs as she relished the delicious movements deep inside of her. As his breathing became erratic, she looked up to see his face twist as his release built.

When he came inside of her, his moans of ecstasy were as beautiful as a chorus of angels singing in Hermione's ears. She accepted his weight gladly as she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back.

"I- I'm sorry Hermione," he stammered. "I couldn't stop myself," he continued, apologizing for not bringing her to completions.

Hermione smiled, amazed again by his concern for her needs. "It's okay Ron, it's not uncommon for the first time you know," she assured him, considering the numerous texts that she had read on the subject. "Besides, I will be sure to give you ample opportunity to make it up to me, she teased, kissing the top of his head."

Ron looked up at her, his eyes wide in fear and excitement. His witch was brilliant and amazing and as appealing as shagging her for the rest of his life was, he had little doubt that she would demand as much perfection in bed as she did in class. Right now, exhausted and spent, the furthest thing from his mind was having another go.

Laughing, Hermione pulled Ron to lie beside her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have your rest before hand," she assured before kissing him soundly on the lips. But I think that you need to get some rest now. It wouldn't do for the captain of the Quidditch team to be late to a match," she chided gently before turning into his arms.

Ron hugged her tight against him, lifting his head slightly to tuck her curls beneath his chin. "I love you Hermione," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione replied, before covering his arm around her waist with her own and closing her eyes.

As she heard the portrait to the common area open downstairs, Hermione smiled. She imagined the look on Malfoy's face were she to thank him tomorrow for his assistance in tending to her "unresolved tension."


End file.
